


You're The One That I Want

by thegayestshadowhunter (BuckysButt)



Category: Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare, Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: 50s, Alternate Universe - Grease, Alternate Universe - High School, F/F, F/M, Kinda, M/M, Milkshakes, but it's gonna have a happy ending, but not actually present, everyone after Lydia is just mentioned in the 1st chapter, not all the ships are endgame okay but they do happen so..., the first chapter is pretty sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-21
Updated: 2016-05-22
Packaged: 2018-06-09 20:54:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,036
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6922987
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BuckysButt/pseuds/thegayestshadowhunter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>They were the sun and the moon, and she'd never realised how desperately she craved an eclipse.</p>
          </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Five coral pink fingernails curled around the tall milkshake glass, the same colour as their owner's cardigan, the bow in her hair, and the petite lace up pumps on her feet.

 

Isabelle Lightwood couldn't help but marvel at how perfectly co-ordinated the girl sitting in front of her was.

 

"I think you chipped a nail," she said. Clary Fray blushed, and somehow that, too, matched with everything else.

 

"At least mine aren't bitten to the quick," she replied.

 

"Who say's it's not intentional?" Izzy smirked while sipping from her own milkshake. It was vanilla, but Clary hadn't seen the irony. Clary didn't see very much, was actually rather oblivious to a lot of things. From why Isabelle kept her nails as short as she did, to why Izzy couldn't keep her eyes off her whenever they went to the diner together after school.

 

"Come on Iz, try and focus on this question, okay?" That was another thing about Clary, she was incredibly sweet, and kind, and patient while tutoring Isabelle in History.

 

"But I'd rather focus on you."

 

"How's Simon doing?"

 

Izzy sighed.

 

Every time she said something too far from just friendly, Clary would bring up her boyfriend. Simon was a nice boy, and Izzy really liked him, quite a lot. She liked him so much, that she would go to the Drive-in with with him every week, park beside Rafael's slick black Pontiac and try her hardest not to look over at the two of them during the movie. Which they never watched.

 

But Izzy always payed close attention, so she could tell Simon about it on the drive home. Simon would ruffle her hair until it matched his own, and smudge her lipstick off with his thumb. And no one was any the wiser.

 

"Simon's wonderful. How's Magnus?" Magnus was one of Clary's best friends and king of the Socs. He was dating Camille, who everyone knew was cheating on him with Meliorn Fey. But Magnus swore up and down that she was the love of his life.

 

"Magnus is fabulous, as always. Now, back to the question-"

 

"Have you ever had a boyfriend?" The flush returned to Clary's cheeks.

 

"No, but Jace Herondale asked me to homecoming."

 

"And you said yes?"

 

"I said maybe. I don't know what my parents would think of it. Cause he's a greaser. No offence."

 

"None taken." Izzy tried not to think about the unspoken social divide in the town, but it was hard when she was reminded almost every day that this was just how things were. Because she wore dark clothes, short skirts, her brother's old leather jackets, she was branded a greaser, a troublemaker, a degenerate.

 

And because Clary wore coral pink nail varnish, and long ivory skirts, she was considered beautiful, and sweet, the perfect wife material for a quarterback. Definitely not an option for a sexual deviant like Izzy. But it hurt less to be friends than to be nothing at all.

  

"Alright, so back to this question," Clary tried again, but she was interrupted by a burst of noise and leather that caught the attention of everyone in the diner. It was Izzy's brother, Alec, and a few others in their gang.

 

"Iz, Clarissa, would you dolls like to join us?" Jace asked with a wink aimed at Clary, who rolled her eyes.

 

"We're studying," she replied at the same time Izzy said "Oh god yes."

 

"But we've barely covered any ground today."

 

"Clary, you're such a good teacher, I feel like I know it all already." Izzy took her milkshake in one hand, and Clary's in the other, like it was no big deal. Friend's held each other's hands all the time. Probably. 

 

Izzy only had two other friends who were girls, Lydia, who was dating Alec, and Aline, who had kissed her on the beach when they were fourteen, and many times since then. Neither of them were anything like Clary. But Izzy didn't think there was any other girl in the world who was like Clary.

 

"I guess it couldn't hurt," Clary replied as she was dragged over to the others' table.

 

"Everyone, this is Clary," Izzy introduced, followed by a round of hellos. "Clary, this is Alec, Lydia, Aline, Emma, Julian, and you already know Jace."

 

"Yeah, Clarissa knows me." Jace smirked at her, but unlike when Izzy foux-flirted, she didn't blush. Rather, she poked her tongue out at him, which led Izzy to some altogether inappropriate thoughts about that tongue, and where she'd like it to be.

 

"So, Clarissa-"

 

"Clary."

 

"So, Clary, what's a nice looking girl like you doing with a degenerate like our Isabelle?" Jace asked.

 

"I'm tutoring her In history."

 

"But Izzy's great at- Ow!" Alec yelped as one of his sisters army-boot clad feet connected with his shin.

 

"I'm failing History, Alec. It's my worst subject."

 

"Whatever you say."

 

"It's true." She finished the last of her milkshake and looked over and Clary who was trying very hard not to engage Jace in a game of footsie. "And Clary's been an absolute doll with tutoring me."

 

"It's not all me, Izzy's been putting in a lot of time and effort."

 

"I'm sure she has."

 

Everyone was silent for about a minute , until Aline stood up.

 

"I'm going for a smoke. Join me Iz?"

 

"Sure thing."

 

Neither girl spoke again until Aline had exhaled her first puff of smoke, right into Izzy's face.

 

"Be careful, Iz."

 

"I have no idea what you're talking about."

 

"I see how you look at her."

 

"I-"

 

"It's obvious you're real gone Iz. I know there's no point telling you to give up, but I don't want to see you hurt."

 

"That's rich coming from you, Al. Or are you over Helen now?"

 

"At least I'm not throwing myself at her like some kinda kitten. You can do better than some girl who won't ever love you back."

 

Izzy took a long drag and blinked a few times while focusing very hard on keeping a blank face.

 

"You don't know anything, Aline."

 

"I know she's going to break your heart. And when she does, you're going to come back to me. And we're gonna take a bottle of my mom's peach schnapps, and we'll drink it until we forget about pretty girls in pastel skirts."

 

"And what if she doesn't?"

 

Aline stomped her cigarette under her boot.

 

"This isn't a fairytale, Izzy. Girls like us never get the Princess."

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They were the sun and the moon, and she'd never realised how desperately she craved an eclipse.

"Are you enjoying the movie?" Clary asked, nervously. She didn't know why she was nervous, because there was nothing wrong with two girls hanging at the Drive-In together. It was just something that friends did .Unless one of those girls was having altogether inappropriate thoughts about the other one. But she was trying really, really hard not to and that's got to count for something, right?

 

"Sure. Audrey Hepburn is wonderful, isn't she?" Isabelle was leaning back, relaxed. She looked the opposite of how Clary felt.

 

"She's just swell."

 

"So, have you given Jace an answer yet? I know your mom and dad aren't too keen on him, but he's got a heart of gold buried underneath his ego."

 

"I think I'll tell him yes. My only other option is Meliorn, and I'd rather not spend the night waiting around for him to help Camille cheat on my best friend."

 

"Magnus still won't break up with her?"

 

"I think he's waiting for Homecoming to be over. He wants one last hurrah before they end it."

 

"Oh." 

 

It was clear Isabelle didn't know how else to reply, and Clary didn't blame her. But there was an air of uncomfort in the car, the kind that manifests between two people want to say everything, but can't say anything, and so they get stuck in between.

 

"Are you going with Simon?"

 

"Who else?" Izzy snapped. "We're double-dating with Raphael and Lily." She rolled her eyes as she said it.

 

If Clary hadn't known better she would have thought Izzy and Simon were having problems, but everyone at school knew they were closer than ever, both emotionally and physically. Perhaps a bit too physical, Clary thought, but any time she mentioned it Magnus would call her a prude. It wasn't untrue either, but there was something about Isabelle and Simon together that was worse than any other couple. Sometimes she thought it had something to do with the wild waves of Izzy's hair glowing in the sunlight, or the ruby glint of her soft-looking lips and...

 

No. Clary couldn't let herself think about Isabelle like that. Instead she tried to focus on the movie.

 

"Did you hear that rumour about Helen Blackthorn?" she asked once the silence between them reached a suffocating level. Immediately she regretted it, especially considering what the rumour was. But part of he wanted to see Isabelle's reaction. Would she be disgusted? Blasé? Would she condone it?

 

"Which rumour?" Izzy asked in a way that suggested she knew exactly which rumour, and was pretending she didn't. Which made no sense.

 

"Someone caught her kissing a girl behind the bike shed." Clary could feel herself going red as she said it. There was a part of her that envied Helen for doing what Clary never could, but it was a small part, and easily overshadowed by years of hearing that boys who kiss boys and girls who kiss girls go straight to hell. She always wanted to ask what happens to girls who only think about kissing girls. Did the sin lie in the act, or the intent?

 

"What girl?" Again, Clary got the impression that Isabelle knew exactly which girl it was, but wanted to hear Clary say her name.

 

"Aline Penhallow. The Principal's daughter." Izzy stayed silent so Clary kept going. "She's your friend, isn't she? Did you know?"

 

"Yeah, I knew about Aline. Some people are just born like that, I guess."

 

"Do you really believe that? That some people are just born and they can't help falling into sin? That some people are destined for hell?"

 

"Do you really believe that a God could be so cruel? That he could create a world where some people are destined for hell over something as pure as love?"

 

"I- I don't know. Maybe He gives us a choice, but some people don't want to be saved." Clary stared at her hands. This wasn't how she had wanted the conversation to go. Or maybe it was.

 

"Aline is my best friend. She's wonderful and kind and her love is no less pure than anyone else's just because it's not for a man. She does charity work all the damn time, and her grades are far better than mine. And she never chose this. She doesn't need to be saved and neither do I."

 

Izzy's eyes took on an iridescent sheen of unshed tears. Clary wasn't sure whether she was meant to hear what Izzy had whispered right at the end. But instead of ignoring it, she gently cupped Izzy's face with her hand, and turned it so they were looking into each others eyes.

 

"Do you think we'll go to hell?" she whispered, so quietly she could barely hear herself.

 

"If I say yes, can I still kiss you?"

 

Clary nodded once, not trusting her voice when Izzy was so close to her mouth.

 

And so she leaned forward, slowly so as to give Izzy time to change her mind but she didn't need nor want it.

 

Their lips fit together like two puzzle pieces, warm and smooth, cola and bubble gum. A flick of Izzy's tongue conjured images of fireworks, of the extravagance that should have accompanied her first kiss, but she and Izzy weren't fireworks.

 

They were the sun and the moon, and she'd never realised how desperately she craved an eclipse.

 

Izzy pulled back too soon but it was alright. Clary giggled as she ran a finger over her lips, not ready for the loss of pressure.

 

"I promise you, Clarissa Fray, that an angel like you belongs in heaven." Izzy's hand ran through her hair, brown fingers tangled through tangerine curls.

 

"Maybe I don't want to go to heaven if you're not there beside me."

 


End file.
